Just the Begining
by PeaceBear
Summary: Under Construction!
1. I Close My Eyes and I Dream

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
I Close My Eyes and I Dream  
  
Ryoko awoke to a faint sound of *Bedeedep Bedeedep Bedeedep Bedeedep Bedeedep* She knew that sound, it was Tenchi's alarm going off. She tossed and turned on the beam. Still Tenchi hasn't woken up to turn it off. Just ten minutes before it went off she nearly fell off from moving around in her nightmare.  
Ryoko phased from the house beam and phased to Tenchi's room, she walked over to the alarm on his desk, it read 4:45 am, she pushed a bunch of buttons till it stopped.  
  
She turned around when she heard the young man sturr in his sleep. Thinking he would get up she phased out back on to her beam. What seemed only seconds she heard it going off again. She had hit the snooze botton, so she waited... and waited... he didn't get up.   
  
"Uhhgg... Damn it Tenchi wake up" She said to herself as she phased into the hallway at his door and peeked in. The alarm read 5:15 am. She popped her head out as soon as she saw Tenchi throw his blankets off and sit up.  
  
"Well i'm not getting anymore sleep today." she whispered to herself as she phased to the onsen. She relaxed for awhile then washed her hair with a new shampoo she bought at the store yesterday. It was 'Sun Kissed Rasberries' and she also got a new body wash called 'Cucumber Melon''. After drying off and dressing in her blue and tanned stripped outfit with the tail she head to the kitchen.  
  
She looked around for the Queen of the Kitchen but Sasami was know were to be seen.  
  
"Hehehehe... good." She headed to the frigde and just she touch the door handle she heard an 'Ehem!' Ryoko's shoulders slumped as she looked over to see the lil princess in the doorway with a yawning Ryo-ohki on her head.  
  
"I just wanted something to drink, thats all Sasami."   
"Well then i'll fix you up some tea, okay?"  
"Kewl thanks Sasami, your a life saver." Ryoko floated out as Sasami began to boil the water.  
  
Ryoko floated up to the roof of the house. Watching the Sun rise in to the sky above the mountain trees she thought of how this place has become her perment home. Thinking back to when Hokoku and Tama came to Earth to ask her to help them get some loot six earth months away and that she'd be back with in the year (No Need For Tenchi Part Twelve # 6) She refused.   
  
"One year... Only a fleeting moment compared to the thousands of years I can live. But ... The days on Earth... Seem so precious. I can't imagine living apart from Tenchi-- From Everyone-- anymore..."  
  
A black shade covered her eyes as tears fell out lining her cheeks in the golden light. She would never leave Earth,Tenchi,Sasami,Washu,Mihoshi, and yes Aeka too. They are her family now... her life.  
  
"Ryoko! Teas done." Sasami yelled out the sliding glass door.  
  
She flies down from the roof meeting a smiling child from on the otherside of the door, smiling back she thanks her and follows her into the house. As the young lady and young girl look up the stairs they meet the eyes of Tenchi, dressed in his working clothes and ready to start the day.  
  
"Morning Sasami."  
"Morning Tenchi." Sasami noticed that Ryoko had phased over to greet Tenchi up close and personal, she smiled and left the room to start breakfast and the tea.  
  
"Morning My Sweet Tenchi" Ryoko whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Eh ...Ryo...Ryoko...," Tenchi nervesly twitched. When he inhaled to sigh he caught a whif of fresh berries then he relized it was Ryoko's hair. *Wow!* he thought mentaly raising an eyebrow.  
"Hmm... What My Tenchi?" Ryoko asked looking innocent but also taking in every curve of his face as if it would be the last time she'll see him. Giggling she let him go but slowly. She floated to the bottom of the stairs and waited his arrival.  
  
As he came down she walked along the side of him then sat next to him at the table. Sasami came out with the tea.  
  
As the minutes flew by the Masaki Family gathered for breakfast.  
  
The same things happened as every other breakfast they had.  
Ryoko would scarf down her food, Aeka made her "Such vulgar manners Ryoko, act like a lady" speeches, Everyone talked about how good the food was. Even through Ryoko couldn't taste a thing she still praised it, as she did she tried to feed Tenchi, which of course ended up Ryoko and Aeka yelling.   
Ryoko sat back and watched everyone for a second thinking *Everyday is the same but in a way it isn't, there's always something new and exciting. This is normal and peaceful to us.*  
  
After Breakfast the girls, except Ryoko, headed to the onsen, Tenchi headed to the carrot field, and Ryoko headed to her cave with a small bottle of Sake. That small bottle could never give her a buzz, just relax her since it takes 30-40 beers to make her drunk.   
  
The sun would be hitting noon in a few hours and they would have lunch, it'd be the same as breakfast, talking, laughing, yelling, sneering, that annoying oh ho ho ho ho ho ho laugh of Aeka's after she thinks she has the upper hand when it come to Ryoko.   
  
Sitting at the edge of the rock cave she raises cup of Sake to the sky.  
  
"Cheers to the good times ahead and the bad times i know we'll make through. To the people you live in this Family and make it fun everyday. To Tenchi, the man who's keeping this all together."  
  
Ryoko chugged her drink down then exhaled smiling.  
Ever since Tenchi released her she wanted Tenchi, but not always in the way everyone thought she wanted him. She wanted to be his wife, to have a couple kids maybe. Thats her dream.  
A question crossed Ryoko's mind, something she never thought about before.... *Is the trouble over? The trouble of enemies? Hhmmm... I hope it's not.* She searched the sky for some kind of answer. Laughing to herself as she thought that was dumb. But a bright falling star caught her eye, it landed about 10 miles away...*Wait.... a falling star around noon? And thats really close too.* She shrugged it off and decided to go give Tenchi a visit.  
  
She told him about the shooting star and bugged him till lunch time. A few weeks would pass before something, that could change their lives forever, would happen...   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next: Sight of the Stranger  
  
Sorry that this first chapt is focused on Ryoko and kinda Short&Fast. I'm kinda trying to put two fics together, cuz i have to many and can't think of different stories at the same time. This sorta has nothing todo with the fic, but a few things do like the Shooting star... you'll see.  
=^-^= Niyow 


	2. Sight Of a Stranger

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!--  
Continued from "I close my eyes and I dream"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"Sight of the Stranger"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The sun rose up over the masaki shrine. Tenchi awoke to the smell of breakfast. He got dressed and walked down stairs to see the others eating. Except Ryoko.  
  
"Where's Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, Sasami just walked in from the kitchen caring a bowl of rice. "She ate already then took off for a walk ten minutes ago. Is something wrong?" Sasami sat as Tenchi sat down and shook his head. After Tenchi finished his breakfast, he went back upstairs to get ready for training with Grandfather.  
'Ryoko's been acting strange lately. She's never around when I wake up. well except that one time I caught her watching me sleep.' Tenchi thought to himself as he got dressed. He ran downstairs and out the door as he slipped on his shoes. Aeka saw him rush out.  
  
'I hope he enjoys his training, Oh Lord Tenchi, There's so much i want to tell him but...' Ayeka thought as Sasami poured some tea for He older sister, Washu, and herself. Ryo-ohki jumped up on top of Sasami's head.   
  
^.^ "Hello RyoChan!" Sasami greeted the cabbit. "Meooow." she greeted back. "Princess Ayeka, are you okay?" Ayeka lost her thought of Tenchi. "Oh! Yes i'm fine, Miss Washu."  
"Good. Sasami this tea is wonderful, but it's different then the regular tea you make, what kind is this?" Complimented Sasami.  
"It's Oolong tea with a drop of lemon juice." Sasami replied happily.  
"Mmmm. I'm proud of you Sasami." Smiled Aeka.  
  
Tenchi walked along the path to the Shrine. As he walked up the stairs he saw Ryoko talking to Yosho. Tenchi knew this couldn't be good. So he walked slower and kicked a rock to get their attention but looking like he didn't mean to. Just then Ryoko turned to see Tenchi and smiled, Yosho turned to Tenchi and walked toward him.  
  
"So are you ready to start training Tenchi?" Yosho asked the young man.  
"Yes, Grandfather." he replied.  
Ryoko approched Tenchi and Grandfather.  
"Hello Tenchi, I hope you enjoy your training, cuz i'll be your training partner. Just for today though."  
"Really? Umm.. well..."  
"Don't worry. I won't bite you." Ryoko winked.  
  
Tenchi steadied his wooden sword as did Ryoko. Ten minutes passed as they swung and blocked. Tenchi swung upward and connected the sword with Ryoko's cheek. Making a small cut in her cheek.  
  
"OH NO. Ryoko are you okay?" Tenchi Worried.  
"Heh i'm fine Tenchi it's only a scratch." Ryoko brought the sword up from her side so quickly. Tenchi blocked it with out thinking, which surpised Ryoko.  
An hour flew by. Tenchi was off the hook. He set down his sword and wiped the sweat off his face with his towl. Tenchi noticed that Ryoko didn't even break a sweat, which made him feel kinda stupid and offend, but he reminded himself that Ryoko's been doing this for thousands of years and he's been doing way less then 17 years. Yosho congratulated Tenchi for surviving Ryoko. Ryoko ignored him as he walked back to the shrine. Ryoko sat down next to Tenchi and was going to start talking to him till something up in the trees rustled then fell down in front of them.  
*THUD*  
Tenchi and Ryoko jumped up, Tenchi grabed his sword and Ryoko formed hers in her hand. Both were in attack mode.   
"OW!!" A young girl stood up. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with along sleeved light blue plaided opened shirt(Button up kind).  
She had a necklace on but only the silver chain was showing. She had short hair an odd blue color to it, and her bangs were two black face length strans.She also wore a teal colored backpack. She rubbed her head from falling then looked up at Ryoko and Tenchi.  
  
"Sorry, did i scare ya?" She nervously laughed.  
Tenchi lowered his sword "Are you okay. You fell pretty far."  
The girl smiled, "I'm okay." Ryoko stepped forward with her sword still drawn, "What are you doing here?" She asked in a mono tone.  
"Oh i'm here to see Miss Washu an' I heard fighting so i came to check it out but you guys were just practicing."   
Ryoko vanished her sword and walked to Tenchi's side. "Well Washu's in the house. How do you know her?" Ryoko asked.  
"I'm family" she replied.  
"What's your name?" Tenchi asked her as he offered to show her to Washu. They headed down the path way.  
"My name is Kijo" Kijo awnsered.  
"Oh. That means... Demoness in japanese" Tenchi blurted out.  
"I ...know" Kijo looked around at the trees as they walked to the Masaki home.  
"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." Tenchi was cut off by Kijo.  
"Heh, it's fine. I grew up being teased about it so i'm well use to it by now," She smiled. Ryoko said nothing, just kept an eye on her.  
"By the way, I'm Tenchi and this is..." Tenchi inform her of his name then was about to tell her the Ex-Space Pirate's.  
"Ryoko....right? I heard about you. Alot!!." Kijo giggled, "Your well known even to this day. 7 hundred years can't erase your name from peoples lips."  
  
/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\*/-\  
Next time "Sake Stars Secrets"  
  
Whatcha Think?!? I rewote it from No need for a new girl!! I like it more now! I changed her name, wrote the die-olog diff and didn't set the important events so closely (you'd understand if you read No need for a new girl.)  
=^-^= Niyow 


	3. Sake Stars Secrets

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!--(Except Kijo)  
Continued from "Sight Of The Stranger"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Sake Stars Secrets  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
Silence hung in the air. Tenchi cleared his throat and spoke up, "Sooo Kijo, Um... where do you live?" She looked around thinking of something. Then stopped in her tracks. "I live... in space of course. Believe it or not i use to live here on Earth. Hahahaha I use to live here in Japan, in Tokyo!!" She giggled and smiled trying to reveal the irony. "Oh Really?! How'd you like it here?" Tenchi asked  
"I loved it. I'm thinking about moving back."   
"And... your family to?" Tenchi asked to see if she had any family members. Kijo started to walk again followed by Tenchi and Ryoko, by now they could see the house and Washu waiting outside. Kijo stopped again and turned to Tenchi, "I don't have any family anymore, except for Washu." With that she turned and ran to Washu, after reaching her, Kijo fell to her knees and gave the lil' Genuis a hug. Washu hugged her back, stroking her hair back.  
  
The two sat down a couple feet from each other by the time Ryoko and Tenchi arrived. Sasami brought out some tea and rice cakes for Washu and Kijo. Sitting in the warm sun the two talked about past and recent events. The sun was begining to set as Ryoko watched the two from inside on the house beam. "Ryoko, are you okay?" Ryoko looked down to see Aeka. "Hmph, i'm just fine princess. What do you care anyway?" Aeka knew if she spoke to Ryoko any longer she'd lose her patients. "Well it's impolite to mope around like that, you'll get wrinkles, not that..." Aeka looked up and saw no Ryoko. 'What's the matter with her?' Aeka thought as she went to help Sasami in the kitchen. Ryoko lied back on the roof, the oppisite side from Kijo and Washu. She heard Sasami walk out and tell them dinners ready and she even called for Ryoko. But She just sat there. After a few minutes she heard Tenchi calling for her. She sat up and turned around to see Tenchi climbing up the ladder to roof.  
  
"Come on Ryoko, dinner's done." Tenchi smiled. Ryoko shook her head turning back around, "I'm not hungry Tenchi."   
"Uh...Ryoko, you have to eat. I don't want you to get hungry." He tried as he climbed over to her. "No thanks Tenchi." Her stomach growled, she could have punched herself. "See, you may not think you are but your stomach says different." Tenchi grinned "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing" She looked away. "No if it was nothing you'd be the first one at that table." Ryoko sighed. "It's Kijo isn't it? Are you afraid of her?" Ryoko shot around "NO!...er... Why would I? She's only a kid. I'm just going to keep on eye on her so you don't get hurt, thats all."   
Tenchi smiled gently and placed his hand on Ryoko's. Ryoko looked into his deep brown eyes. Tenchi relized what he did and acted as if he didn't mean it like something else took over him. "Er... eh... ^_^;; heh heh heh heh heh, anyway," He pulled his hand back quickly, blushing, "We should get down there!" Tenchi stood up and Ryoko phased in front of him. "Tenchi... I...um... I," Ryoko paused 'Damn it! Come on Ryoko three little words can't be that hard to say can it?'  
"Hmm...? Yeah Ryoko?" Tenchi looked confused. "Nevermind, Tenchi, it's nothing." Ryoko vanished. 'Ryoko...' Tenchi slumped his sholders and walked to the ladder.  
  
  
  
Dinner time. Yosho and Noboyuki weren't at dinner, they were busy with other affairs. Ryoko sat at one end next to her was Tenchi then Aeka then Washu at the other end Sasami sat near her and Kijo in between Ryoko and Sasami. They all dug in. This night was different then others. Ryoko sat quietly as everyone else talked. Washu got Kijo to tell stories of her time in Space Academy, how she got a reputaion of being family with Washu and got kicked out because of some of the things she built. Laughter filled the house along with more stories from everyone. Ryoko finished quikly and lied down on the house beam listening to everyone. Finaly they finished,Sasami announced who had to help with the dishes and it was Ryoko's turn. Ryoko sat up and looked to Aeka  
  
"Ehem, Aeka... Princess, did you forget that bet you lost? Hahahahahaha." Aeka growled at Ryoko as she left the room to help Sasami. Everyone else relaxed on the couch. "I thought Royal Family Members weren't suppose to bet, gamble or anything like that." Kijo noticed. "I don't know but some how she gets herself into them," Tenchi said with a sweatdrop from knowing to true reason. Kijo smiled as she looked up at Ryoko. "What?!" Ryoko glared, "Heh Nothin'" Kijo looked away quikly. Tenchi noticed and gave Ryoko a *Be a little nicer* look. Ryoko hmphed and looked away closing her eyes. "Well! There's work to be done. I must be getting to back to work." Washu stood up, while passing by Kijo she said "I wanna talk to you tommorow." Then looked up to Ryoko, "Same goes for you, lil Ryoko." Washu walked off and disappered behind her door. Sasami and Aeka finished and headed off to bed early, they planned to run to the market tommorow.  
  
Two hours rolled around and Tenchi and Kijo, listened in by Ryoko, talked about the schools they attened and the subjects they took. Ryoko didn't remember going to school so she felt she could never have that kind of talk with Tenchi. She relized she hardly ever talked with him. Tenchi decided that he needed to hit the hay.  
Kijo sat on the couch alone in the same room as Ryoko. Kijo ran her fingures through her hair. Walking over to her backpack she pulled out a bottle of Sake and headed outside. "Hey!" Kijo turned around to Ryoko, "Uh...Where ya goin' with that?" She asked. "Outside, wanna join me, Ryoko?" She smiled happily. Ryoko phased down next to Kijo, "Sure!"  
  
  
On the roof the two sat staring up at the stars as she sipped their Sake. Not much talking went on among them. "Ehem. Soooo...Ryoko. How's Earth?" Kijo tried to start some small talk. "It's Earth, it's okay." Ryoko gazed up at the stars. Silence rang out for minutes and so Kijo was just about to give up on the Convo till Ryoko spoke, "Listen Kid! Tenchi's Mine and no one is going to have him. I've waited 700 years to be this close to him and some kid who falls from a tree won't take in away! Understand?!" Ryoko turned to Kijo noticing she looked shocked beyond all reason. "Hahahahaha..." Kijo laughed. Ryoko made a -_- face. "Sorry it's just, i'm not here for Tenchi, i'm here to talk to you. I have to tell ya the Kami honest truth." She sighed before bitting her bottom lip. Leaning back on her elbows she watched Ryoko relax. "I'm here to... heh you won't believe me, i'm here to save you from...Kagato." Ryoko jumped at the name as a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"WHAT!? ... No Kagato is gone...Dead! Tenchi killed him." Ryoko froze at a thought that crossed her mind 'Tenchi...killed someone, killed a living breathing...uh...person. No he was a monster! But he still killed.' Kijo broke her thought but saying, "Yes, but he's back! Tommorow we must talk with Washu, i'll tell you both more about this. For right now we need to keep this information between me, you, and Washu." Kijo poured her and Ryoko some more sake.  
Lieing under the sky of small bright and dim lights with the moon shinning as they drink. Moon beams bounce off the sake, a light breeze flows past them followed by the smell of the Summer becoming Fall.  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next Time "The Return Of Evil"  
Sorry for any Typos, i'll have my friend fix them for me. I could do it, but i'm to lazy to, besides it's funny when shes reading it the i'll she start typing, but when she reads it from FF.Net she can't fix anything, lol!  
=^-^= Nyiow 


	4. The Return Of Evil

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!--(Except Kijo)  
Cont. from Sake Stars and Secrets  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The Return of Evil  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A young 17 yr old girl with black and blue hair tossed and turned on the couch. Finally settling on her back with one arm and leg hanging off the couch.  
"MOM!" She shot up. Cold sweat dripping down her face. Heaving her breath. Sighing she looks around and notices that Ryoko's staring at her from on the beam.  
"Well, your awake now, how are ya?" Ryoko jumped down and placed her hands on her hips. "Oi! two words... Hang over." Kijo rubbed her head.  
"Well thats what you get for drinking with a Demon." A new voice spoke up. Kijo looked over to see a Purpled haired Royal Princess sipping tea at the table with Washu and Sasami.   
"Thats not nice!" Kijo spit at Aeka as she stood up. The princess turned in shock. "I invited her for a drink. How is she a demon? Ya know for a princess you sure don't act lady like! A princess would be refined and say 'When you drink above the achohol level your body will react in such a way! But you don't, yet you blame things on someone else. And another fact I drank more then she did!!" Kijo smirked as Ryoko cracked up. Aeka looked abashed by her swift and cutting retort and sat quietly sipping her tea. Ryoko wiped away her tears of laughter and phased over to Kijo putting an arm around her shoulder.   
"Ya know i think you can fit in here perfectly." Kijo looked a little nervous ^_^;; "Uh thanks i think." She turned to Aeka, "Sorry, Princess I just meant..." Kijo felt a little bad about what she said. Aeka set down her cup then stood up, "It is alright. I have been out of line to blame Ryoko. I'm Sorry Ryoko. Now i must go get ready for Sasami and I to go to the Market." Aeka walked up stairs to her room.   
  
"What time is it, Sasami?" Kijo walked over to the table with Ryoko. "It's about 9:15. I made lunch already, you missed breakfast to!" Kijo sat down like Ryoko (crossed legged). "Lunch will be fine. I hardly eat breakfast." Placing her elbows on the table and her forhead in her palms her stared at the table, "I feel bad for what i said to Princess Aeka." Before Ryoko could make a comment Washu spoke in, "Ehem! Miss Aeka will be fine, she's a big girl. Tenchi is at the shrine and soon Sasami and Aeka will be leaving. So around 11:00 I would like to speak to you two." Kijo lifted her head to see she Sasami had left to her bedroom. Both girls nodded to Washu as she got up to goto her Lab. Ryoko turns to Kijo, "Have you seen the Shrine?" Kijo shakes her head. "Well then i'll show it to you." Ryoko stood grining and grabed Kijo's arm, phasing out of the room they ended up a couple feet above the ground near the 'Masaki Shrine'.  
  
Kijo landed on her feet cuz Ryoko let her drop. Eye-ing Ryoko's candy, who was sweeping farther up the stairs, she flew up to hug him, followed by Kijo who was running keeping up with Ryoko at her side. Ryoko tombled over the young man. "Tenchi! hehehe." Ryoko huggled him on the ground. "RYOKO...er," He looked up to see Kijo smiling then winked as she ran up to the shrine yelling behind her, "I'll leave you two love birds alone." Tenchi froze then yelled back "NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Ryoko laughed as she smuggled the boy.  
  
Kijo giggled to herself as she looked around. 'Man i miss this place' She thought. Just then an older man came walking out of a shrine hut. He wore shrine clothing and had long grey/silvery hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He looked up in the direction of Kijo and his glasses reflected the light to hid his crimson eyes. Kijo could feel tears fill in her eyes so she closed her eyes and got a hold of herself. She walked over to the praying bell. Rang it twice and prayed. She felt a presence behind her. A stong aura. She smiled to herself as she stood and turned around to meet the face of Yosho. Kijo bowed in respect to the Shrine Keeper.   
"You must be Kijo, a friend of Miss Washu." He spoke.  
"Yes, and you are YoshoSama... or do you prefer KatsuhitoSan?" Kijo asked politely. "Please, Just call me Grandpa." Kijo giggled and nodded in agreement. Yosho smiled as he and Kijo walked over to Tenchi and Ryoko who just then arrived.  
"Tenchi, are you done sweeping?" Grandpa said in a stern voice. "Yes Grandfather." Tenchi showed Kijo around saying the place wasn't much to look at. "Isn't this the Shrine with a cave of the Oger?" Kijo asked as Ryoko cringed #-.- "There's a cave but it isn't an oger cave" Ryoko replaid as Tenchi scratched the back of his neck with a sweatdrop. "It's this way" Tenchi headed into the direction on a beaten down path through a forest of bamboo. Kijo looked back at Yosho, her eyes softened and she smiled sweetly. Kijo waved saying "Ja Na G-Chan."   
  
  
Ryoko sat on top of the cave while Tenchi showed Kijo inside. She stood at the gate looking in. "Tenchi, may I go in?" She looked to Tenchi who was standing next to her, "Grandpa has the keys and no one is allowed in there." Tenchi proceeded to tell her the story that he was told when he was little. He could not picture what he use to see when he thought of the story. Mainly because he was shown what had happened by Funaho^ and couldn't picture Ryoko as the demon he once thought she looked like because Tama^^ showed him what she looked like. Kijo sighed as she leaned against, not knowingly, the door. It swung open, her eyes swelled up before she fell flat on her face.   
  
"What happened?" Ryoko appeared after she heard the gate slam against the rock wall. "Nothing." Tenchi rushed over to help Kijo up who had a bandaged nose. "Ow... why's the door unlocked?" She looked at Tenchi as she stood up. Tenchi placed his hand behind his head and laughed, "Hahahaha I guess i didn't lock it the last time i snuck in." Kijo and Ryoko sweatdroped at Tenchi's reply.  
  
"Well i wanna check it out!" Kijo headed in deeper into the cave. "No wait..." Tenchi began to protest but felt a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay Tenchi." Ryoko said with a gentle smile waiting for Kijo to get out of ear range, "There's nothing in there, remember?" She pointed to herself. "Oh yeah... i forgot." Ryoko did the classic anime fall and Tenchi sweatdroped at her reaction. After Ryoko recomposed herself she got an idea, then whispered it in Tenchi's ear.  
  
  
Kijo found herself in a small room with a big bolder in the middle and a small bird house type thing over in the corner. 'Where is it?' she thought. Kijo looked around till she found something, 'Thats gotta be it!' She walked over to the back of the room and kneeled down to a small bolder with rope wrapped around it. Releasing the rope the small bolder split into two pieces and the wall infront of her opened up. 'Ah yes!'   
  
~~  
*POV1*  
Tenchi walked down the long hallway nearing to the small room. "KIJO?" He yelled. 'Why am i yelling, it'll just echo louder.' Then he heard a scream coming from the small room.  
  
*POV2*  
Kijo stood and began to walk through the crack in the wall when she heard her name echo through the room and into her ear, scaring her half to death she misplaced her foot and slipped screaming all the way down.  
  
~~  
  
Tenchi ran and saw she found the entrance to Ryoko's under ground area. He slid down the tunnel and found a dazed Kijo at the bottom. x.x "Oro oro oro oro oro..." She shook her head as Tenchi approached her. He helped her stand again. They both stood there staring at the bright pool of water in the middle of the room. "Okay you've seen it now let's get out of here." But before they turned to leave the pool of water dimmed down low. Only the outline of a persons body could be seen. Kijo got curious about the water so she took tiny steps to the pool. "No come on let's just leave." Tenchi stopped protesting when Kijo raised a hand telling him to hold on a minute. She clunched up her fist preparing for anything, she neared the edge, peering inside she didn't see anything, Turning to Tenchi she said "It's nothing!" Turning back she froze with fear as she came face to face with two yellow glowing eyes and a monsterous face.   
  
Kijo jumped and rolled to the side getting out of the way as the monster swung a wooden sword at her. Looking up she saw that the creature had gotten to Tenchi. He was laying limp against the monster's body. The horrible thing lifted the sword then brought it down as it pointed it at Kijo.  
"Tenchi" She mumbled his name under her breath. kneeling on one knee then placed her palms on the ground, bowing her head as she tightly closed her eyes, the monster looked confused at what she was doing. Suddenly the cave floor began to shake. It caught Tenchi off guard and he fell on top of the monster. "Gee Tenchi i never knew... hehehe" The monster seductively said. But before the young man could reply he was ripped off of the monster and so was it's sword. The creature looked over to see Kijo standing in fighting position. Her eyes lightly glowed a golden color. Tenchi kneeled on the floor behind her.   
  
'She's fast,' The creature thought as Kijo sprinted toward her. Kijo wildly swung at the monster while the monster dogded most the attacks made. After a few blows Kijo began to feel a little to comfident that she can win this fight and didn't notice she left herself open as she swung at it's head.  
The monster grabed the sword and used it against Kijo by swinging it toward the water creating Kijo to loose her balance and fall in without the sword.  
In the water Kijo could tell the light returned to its full strength. After surfacing she saw Tenchi standing next to the Monster... who had... spikey cyan hair. Ryoko removed the wooden mask and winked at Kijo. Tenchi smiled and offered Kijo a hand out of the water.   
"You were pretty good Kijo!" Tenchi complimented her. "Yeah but you got cocky near the end." Ryoko laughed out. "I hope i didn't scare you." Kijo shook her head and smiled. "That was fun. I thought you were the ghost of the Demon." Thre three headed out of the cave and tied the rock back together and got the key from Yosho then locked it up.  
  
Back at the Masaki house, Kijo dressed out of her wet clothes in the bathroom and looked over to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Tenchi lent her. Ryoko offered to lend her some clothed but the only GOOD outfit Ryoko had was the one she was wearing and that was her blue and tanned stripped one with the tail. Aeka's clothes were to fancy for Kijo and besides she and Sasami were long gone at the market. So Tenchi found a pair of jeans that would fit her and a white long sleeved shirt.  
Returning to the living room Tenchi offered to take her clothes to be washed and dried. After Tenchi left Kijo noticed Ryoko was glaring at her. "Erk! ... um... what's the matter Ryoko?" o.o;; Kijo asked. -.- "You're Damn lucky i like you!" T_T "Your also lucky to get to wear his shirt." Ryoko moaned. Kijo raised an eyebrow 'I bet she'd praise it everyday if it was on an Alter.' Kijo giggled to herself as the two headed to Washu's lab.   
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next time : Sad Tellings and the Silent Legacy.  
Ya know i'm staying up all night working on these for you all? ^^' i don't mind, i like doing it!!  
=^-^= Niyow  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Funaho^ (Episode 3)  
Tama^^ (Manga issue PT-12/6) 


	5. Sad Tellings and the Silent Legacy

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!--  
Cont. from The Return Of Evil  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Sad Tellings and the Silent Legacy  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\   
  
  
A red headed child sitting on a cushion met the faces of Ryoko and Kijo. "So, are you ready?" Washu askes Kijo as two chairs appear. Kijo slowly nods, Ryoko plops down but Kijo remains standing, "I'm am going to warn you that my past is... well ... confusing, i think." Kijo informs them.  
  
"All right, to start with Kagato will be coming back... for you Ryoko" Kjio sat down at the edge of the seat, looking at Ryoko who had a placid face. Kijo contunied "And to take revenge on Tenchi." Ryoko sneered to herself at the thought of Kagato hurting Tenchi. Now..." Kijo stood up infront of Ryoko. "I... um...," She began but couldn't spit it out, she thought for a moment then found something to say, "Okay, when you make a decision in life,even the smallest choice, changes the future drastically. I am apart of, one of millions, your future. I am Kijo Masaki, daughter of Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki."  
  
Ryoko's eyes opened wide. "Wha... Me and Tenchi? I had a feeling you were related to me some how but... Me and Tenchi..." Ryoko gets a dreamy look, "Become Wife and Husband!" Ryoko stared at Kijo then jumped up in her face. With big eyes Kijo sweatdroped her eyebrow twitching. Ryoko gently set her hands on Kijo's face. Her daughter raised an eyebrow then smiled to feel her moms soft touch. Ryoko looked into Kijo's eyes and noticed they were brown, the same deep brown as Tenchi's. Her black and cyan hair of Tenchi and Ryoko's. The cyan mother to-be-later-in-life relesed her and stepped back, "So that means... you can control the Light Hawk Wings." Washu popped her head up from her semi-transparent computer. Kijo looked away saddened. "Let me finish my story then we'll talk about that." Ryoko and Kijo sat back down and she began to tell her story...  
  
  
2015  
  
Ages-- (Physical Age for the Girls)  
  
Tenchi : 30  
Ryoko : 29  
Aeka : 32  
Sasami : 20  
Mihoshi : 35  
(They got 'old' LOL. PS it's about winter season, i don't know why but i had to say tell you.)  
  
13 years past quickly and Kijo's 7th birthday was around the corner. Ryoko and Tenchi have been married for a little over 8 years now. The Masaki still resides of the old gang. That is till Azuka found out that Tenchi married Ryoko and demaned that Aeka and Sasami return home. Ryoko (more then Tenchi) really didn't want Aeka and of course Sasami, who was giving her cooking lessons, to leave. She asked if Yosho knew of anyway to keep them there, as long as possible. Yosho persuaded Azuka in to letting Aeka and Sasami staying, on one condition that they visit them soon.  
  
Aeka and Sasami went to visit their planet and family a couple months after Kijo turned 7. A few weeks past when the most dreaded thing happened while they were gone, no, Ryoko's food didn't kill them or become alive and attack, something far worse happened.  
  
~~~Kijo's night--mare~~~ (More indepth POV)  
  
The young child, of Tenchi and Ryoko Masaki, headed up to her room after helping clean up from Dinner. "Thanks Mom." she yelled as she closed her door. She lept up on to her bed and started to jump on it. Her room was told to be her Dad's old room. She loved it so much cuz through the skylight she could see the stars or the snow fall. She really loved jumping on her bed and looking at the stars, cuz everytime she jumped, she pretended to be flying toward them. Her dorr slide open to reveal her Father in open way.   
  
"What have i told you about bouncing on the bed?" Tenchi asked  
  
"Keep doing it till you can fly?" She smiled innocently as she jumped down, Tenchi smiled back to her sighing.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?" Tenchi grinned. She giggled and ran to her Dad giving him a hug.  
  
"Daddy? When's Aunt Aeka and Tsunami coming back?" She looked concerned, "I have a strange feeling. . ."  
  
"They've been gone for only a week, I bet they are at home right now, wishing they could be here." He knelt down trying to comfert his daughter's fears. He was a little shocked cause he had a weird feeling, but when his daughter said something it turned into an awful feeling. "It's time for bed Kijo." He pulled out some pj's for her and pulled down her blankets. Grabbing her Calico cat doll named Tokyo and placing her on Kijo's pillow. "There ya go kiddo."  
  
Ryoko walked into the door way, wearing Tenchi's mom's Kimono. Tenchi smiled after noticing her and walking over to her to give her a quick kiss.  
  
"Ready for bed?" Ryoko asked Kijo who had been sticking out her tounge to her parents kissing, She nodded and grabed her pj's as her parents began to leave. "I'll be back in a few to tuck you in KijoChan." Ryoko smiled as she shut the door.  
  
Kijo's pulled off her clothes and slipped into her pj's, throwing her pants and shirts on the floor.  
  
After Ryoko shut the door, Tenchi pulled her down the hall so Kijo couldn't hear them.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?" noticing he was wearing a serious face.  
  
"Remember last night i woke up and had a bad feeling?" He looked into her eyes  
  
"Yea i do." confusion in her voice  
  
"Well Kijo asked when Ms. Aeka and Sasami will return, then she said she had a really bad feeling." He wanted to ask if there was something special in Ryoko's blood that could help Kijo sence something, but i didn't want to sound like a fool. Ryoko sighed, smiled to her husband pulling him close to her.  
  
"Tenchi, Nothing's going to happen. She probably can feel your fear and is afraid. Aeka and Sasami will return safely, trust me." She smiled trying to comfert her husbands fears. Winking to him she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. "Now i'm going to go tuck in our daughter, I'll meet you in the room." She grinned softly talking against Tenchi's lips. He smiled as she walked back to Kijo's room.  
  
"Okay Ki." Ryoko saidwalking into Kijo's room, remembering all the times she had phased, floated, & metarialized into this room. She walked over to Kijo's bed. Kijo was pretending to be asleep and Ryoko smiled at this.  
  
"Oh well... she's asleep i better go so i don't wake her up." Ryoko said that evertime Kijo acted this way. But this time Kijo didn't turn around giggling thinking she fooled her mom. Ryoko tryied again, by getting off the bed, "I'll just leave now . . ." Them moon shown down through the sky light, shining on to Kijo's face which had tears running down it. Ryoko rushed to her daughters side and turned her over. Kijo's eye's were red and darting to her mom's eyes then all around her room.   
  
"Kijo! Whats the matter hun?"  
  
Ryoko got no awnser, just whining from Kijo and the occasional sniffle and heavy breathing. Kijo's constently darted around the room. She screamed and pushed her mom away pulling the covers over herself. Tenchi burst through the door.  
  
"What happened?!" His eye's open wide in fright.  
  
"I-I don't know." Ryoko stood up scared  
  
Tenchi ran over to Kijo pulling off the covers. The little girl jumped up holding Tokyo in her arms.   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!! WHO ARE YOU?!?" She screamed toward her parents but not really looking at them. With a quick catch of her breath she fell to her knees on her bed then fell to her side, closing her eyes and squeezing Tokyo. Tears filled Ryoko's eye's as she walked over to her bed, leaning over to brush Kijo's short black bangs out of the sleeping child's face.  
  
"Tenchi" Ryoko cried softly as she turned to him. Tenchi picked up the child at lied her down, covering her back up. "What happened to her Tenchi?"  
  
". . . It was probably a nightmare." He haisted  
  
"But her eyes were open. There has to be reason why she acted that way."  
  
"Is everything alright?" A new voice came from the door. Tenchi and Ryoko noticed a small red headed child with a concern face. She walked further in so she could get a better look Kijo.  
  
"She okay now..." Ryoko glanced back at her daughter.  
  
"Keep an eye out tonight" Washu had a warning voice that made Ryoko and Tenchi shoot up their heads toward her. "I've been getting some strange readings, just try to get some sleep but be alert."  
  
"Strange Readings from what Washu?!" Ryoko raised her voice with Tenchi quickly hushing her and decided they take the conversation down stairs. After reaching the bottom of the staircase Ryoko left to the kitchen to prepare some tea for the three of them. Outside the sliding glass windows pure white snow flakes fell, the starry night had clouded over. Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi talked for an hour or so before the decided to goto bed.  
  
~~~END Kijo's night--mare~~~  
  
  
An evil man showed up in the middle of the night. The next morning when Ryoko went to get her daughter for breakfast she was gone. Before Tenchi called the police they received a letter requesting them to goto space if they wanted their daughter back. So they headed to space.  
  
  
That very day Sasami/Tsunami and Aeka had returned home with Masaki and Funaho, they found a badly bruised up Yosho on the couch. They asked what happend and where the others were, Yosho spoke and Aeka's eyes widen. The princess ran upstairs to Tenchi's room to find two figures laying still on his bed over the covers. A man with black hair and a woman with spikey cyan hair. Aeka turned around slamming the door as Sasami arrived with fear on her face. Aeka shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Sasami started to cry as she ran to the door but Aeka held her back with trembaling arms.   
  
"TENCHIII!!"  
  
  
2002  
  
Kijo finished the first part of her story. Ryoko tightly closed her eyes and clinched her fists. The three sat silently till Ryoko spoke in anger, "So ... you expect us to sit here for 13 years and wait for his attack?" Kijo shook her head, "I came here to warn you, even if me coming back will change Tenchi's mind about choosing a girl i believe Kagato would still come for him. But i thought if a came years before he chooses one of you guys, you would have a chance to prepare."  
  
Washu nodded, "That's a smart move, we'll be steps ahead of him now. If Tenchi and Ryoko died..." she pauses, "Where are we?" She referred to herself and Kijo.   
  
"With Kagato, he has advanced technology then what you have, Washu. My mind is a little fuzzy but i think he sealed you away." Ryoko looked up at the saddend girl "And he was training me for something."  
  
"What?" Ryoko asked. Kijo sighed and continued to her story...  
  
  
2019  
  
11 year old Kijo lived with a couple on planet Karigy, 7 solar systems away from Earth's own. For four years she grew up knowing she would leave with a man named Kagato. After he came to get her, her home then became Sason, his ship.  
  
"For now on I will be all you know, nothing else in your life matters. You will train when and where i say. Training will be vigorous and constant, since you are young i will put you through basic training, but as you advance so does your training." A young man in his early 20's said to the girl. He wore dark green long sleeved shirt with a pocket on the right arm and a pair of dark tan khakis jeans, his silver hair was short and spiked up with a pair of sun-glasses covering his eyes.  
  
  
2002  
  
"What?!" Ryoko and Washu said looking confused at Kijo, "Wha..How..WHO? Is the person you just described Kagato??" Ryoko jumped up in question. Kijo nodded her head.   
  
"Hhmmm..." Washu typed at her computer the a screen popped up in front of the two girls with a picture of the Kagato, Ryoko and Washu knew.   
  
"GAH!" Ryoko fell back in her chair.   
  
"Is this the man who took you?" Washu asked.   
  
"No not at all WashuChan. Um... Kagato... is... cuter, waaay cuter." Washu was utterly confused along with Ryoko.   
  
"Then he can't be Kagato..." Ryoko claimed as the small screen of Kagato disappeared. Kijo thought back for a moment,   
  
"I remember him saying something like 'I'm not the first Kagato' i figured he had been named after a family member."  
  
Washu shook her, "Do you know anything about Kagato?"   
  
Kijo lowered her head, "Nothing."  
  
Washu then told Kijo everything about the first Kagato, from being a student of her's to attaking Jurai using Ryoko then trying to kill Tenchi. "I think i understand why the man you know thinks he is Kagato because he really IS Kagato. When he was my student we were working on a project dealing with cloning, sort of, the cloning project was a disaster, our clones would try to take over our lives. So we were thinking about making a SLG, Second Life Generation, basicaly all your knowlage, personality, style, memories would be transfered to a SLG body if and when you died. So when he was killed by Tenchi the files must have been transfered right before Soja blew up." Ryoko and Kijo nodded in understandment. "Now that we have that figured out, please Kijo, continue."  
  
  
2023  
  
The 15 yr old black and cyan haired girl ran down a long hallway the punched the wall were she stopped. Leaning her back on the wall she remembered what had happened moments before.  
  
(backflash)*~*~* Kijo picked herself up off the floor as blood trailed down from her mouth, standing in a fighting positon facing many robot type ninja things she formed her sword in her hand while attacking a couple of them. The spikey haired man watched from on the otherside of a glass window. Kijo had 5 down 1 to go. She attacked head on but it vanished as she swung. Appearing behind her it balled it's fist together and slammed her in the back causing her to crash face first in to the floor. A voice came over an intercom "Watch your back Kijo!!" It boomed. "You want to start over?" it echoed into her ears. She saw the robots she already took out raise. He had started it over again. Kijo stood up as they all jumped at her, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" an orange light glowed around her then turned white as is filled the room cracking the window but Kagato didn't turn away by the blining light. When the light disappeared he noticed that the robots laid broken in the middle of the floor, unrepairable. But Kijo was gone. A light purple orb rushed to Kagato's side, "Lord Kagato Sir shall I search for her?" Kagato slightly shook his head no. "Let her be." a grin spead acrossed his face *~*~*(End)  
  
Kijo slammed her elbows in to the wall creating a secret door to open causing her to fall back in to it. She lifted herself up to take a better look around her new surroundings. It was a dark room, the only light came from the gound a few feet ahead that was under glass. She slowly approched the light under glass to discover a spikey red head sleeping. Kijo sat down on both her knees and placed her hands on the glass. She jumped when a small screen poped in front of her saying *Password Please* , 'Password? But what kind of password, lets try...' Kijo thought then spoke, "Control" ... *Password Declined* 'Damn... well...He says he's a Genuis', "Genuis" *Password Declined* 'Shit, okay... what does he want?'...Kijo focused then spoke again... "Universe" *Password Accepted*. Kijo's eyes began to glow till she noticed the glass crack the explode outward blowing her toward the wall...  
  
  
2002  
  
  
Washu and Ryoko waited as Kijo's paused turned to the end of that part. "AND?" Ryoko asked hoping that there was more. "And what? I don't remember anything else it's all blank. But i do remember training LOTS of training till just before i turned 17, Everything becomes more clearly. "So you found me, then forgot." Washu looked up to Kijo from her computer. "Yes. But he must have erased my memories about you all together.", "Do you remember her from when you were 7?" Ryoko asked. Kijo grabed her head "I ...think so. My memories aren't straight." Washu stood up off her curshin then walked over to a door that appeared, walking in for a minute she returned with an object.  
  
Walking up to Kijo she showed it to her, "Some of your memories are most likely locked. But i can unlock them for you so that you can understand things clearly. Will you let me?" Washu held up the ear piece object to her as she nodded and let Washu place it on her. "Ah! Mr. Tracker 3." Ryoko remember how she had to use it in order to find the no-name-planet with Ibara (Manga "Quest For More Money" # 9). As Washu began to work on the locked memories Kijo finished the rest she remembered.  
  
  
  
2025  
  
17 yr old Kijo laid down on her bed in her room on Sason. A light blue orb named Dawl sat on her pillow next to her head. She had just finished her training. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead, between her eyes and down her cheek. She sat up and jumped off her bed. She searched through her dresser for pjs and then grabbed her towel then headed into her bathroom. Kijo's bedroom door slid open to reveal Kagato on the outside. Dawl floated up, "Sir." Kagato looked to the orb. "Dawl where's Kijo?" He asked as he looked around. "She's in the shower sir." Kagato straightened up "Oh. um... ehem. Kijo!" he said above talking level. A screen appeared 2 feet in front of her bathroom door with her face on it, neck up. In the screen she pulled off her shirt. "What can i do for ya Kagato Sir?" She asked as she got undressed. Kagato looked down to the floor, "Umm.. I just wanted to say... to say that you did a good nice job today, and i want to advance your training to a special mission." Kijo looked suprised, "Really sir? Thank you so much." Kagato looked up and put up his hand, "I'll tell you more about it tommorow, get some rest tonight." Kijo smiled as she bowed her head "Yes sir. Thank you sir." Kagato smiled back and turned to leave as the screen with Kijo disappeared.  
  
*The next day* Kijo and Kagato sat in a huge room looking at a hologram of Planet Jurai. "This is your mission Kijo, to get the royal tree Tsunami. Someone previously tried but failed. So now here's your chance."  
  
  
2002  
  
"Unfornately for him, he didn't know that i was preparing to ecsape to the past... to do something. At the time i didn't know what, but when i did everything i was told to in my dream, i crashed on Earth and it took me awhile to remember everything that had happened, i remembered that your my family, my 'True' Family. But things are still missing here and there. I think..." Kijo froze and sat up straight her eyes hazing over. Washu looks up, "Looks like i unlocked something." Ryoko looked over to the scienest, "Was it her memory?"  
"I'm not sure Ryoko. I already unlocked those, but it'll take awhile before she remembers them." Ryoko stared at Kijo, Washu continued, "This file was in the very depth of her mind very close to the 'Abilities' files."  
  
  
2019 ~Present Kijo Flashback~  
  
Kijo (11) held her head with pain shooting through her body, she looked up to see a red headed scientest standing infront of her. "Ack" Kijo scurried to find the exit door but Washu grabed her, "Calm down it's okay stop please." Kijo stoped and looked at her, "Wa....Grandma?"  
  
Washu tried to get Kijo to escape and get help from Aeka and Sasami butKagato found her and Washu. Sadly, this time he got rid of Washu for good and had to lock some of Kijo's memories away. Even when those memories where locked away she didn't comply with training. As a result of that he had to use mind control on her, he waited for a couple years then slowly released her from the control. Kagato used a much stronger mind control the Kagato(1) did on Ryoko, K1 used a control that let Ryoko be-awear of what she had done when released.  
~END~  
  
2002  
  
When Kijo awoke from a small nap she explained some of the memories that she got back. "So Kagato was planning on using you to get Tsunami, But wouldn't he have known that Sasami is Tsunami?" Ryoko asked which caused Kijo to give a funny look, "Sasami? She's Tsunami?!" Ryoko nodded, "Yeah! You didn't know?"  
"How the hell am i suppose to know that, i lived with Kagato, i don't remember beinging told a thing when i was younger. As far as i can remember my family was normal." Kijo drank some tea that Washu had got for her. "Anyway, i checked your power status and your a bit weakier then Ryoko or Tenchi. Why would Kagato want to use you when your that weak?" Washu asked changing the subject back to the 'Mission'. First Kijo shrugged then remember something, "Before Kagato killed uumm..." She looked at Washu, "You-to-be, she asked how he was going to get it, he said that he was going to use 'The Jurians Power' something about... 5 wings..." She tried to focus," I can't remember all of it." Both Ryoko and Washu stared at Kijo. " o.o; erk... What?"  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next: Gifted Talent  
  
You do some Time jumps in this one. it made it a bit longer then the way i primarily had it.  
=^-^= Niyow  
*Updated* I'm updating things. I made her older (kijo).  
  
~~~Updated, Sorta. -.-' i know this story is pretty pathedic.~~~ 


	6. Gifted Talent

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!--(Except Kijo)  
Cont. from "Sad Tellings and the Silent Legacy"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"Gifted Talent"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\   
  
  
As mother and daughter stared at the third generation Hakubi, Sasami knocks on the door then walks in telling the three it's time for dinner then leaves.  
  
"Okay..." Ryoko began, "I think Tenchi should really know about this."   
  
Washu stood up and spoke with a very stern motherly voice, "Ryoko! I don't want you to use this against Aeka as a way to flaunt off how you get Tenchi! The last thing we need is for you two to be fighting."   
  
Ryoko looked surprised, "Wow... i didn't even think about Aeka, i forgot about that" Ryoko grinned and saw Washu was gonna put her foot down on this, "I won't fight with her okay? Geeze!" Ryoko teleported outta there.  
  
Kijo turned to Washu, "Um... i don't think thats a wise idea, i mean, i... don't want everyone to think i'm evil."  
  
Washu smiled gently and gave her a hug, "They won't think you're evil. If anyone thought you would be evil it would be Ryoko but she likes you so you're fine."   
  
Kijo still protested, "But Aeka... she'll be angry cuz i'm Ryoko and Tenchi's offspring...won't she?"   
  
Washu shook her head, "Aeka will understand it's still in Tenchi's hands." Kijo gave in and the two left to go eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat down to eat. Ryoko was quiet and that made Aeka and Tenchi suspicous and scared. "Ryoko you should eat slowly so you don't look like a pig." Aeka tried to stir Ryoko up. The cyan spiky haired woman clenched her chopsticks and was about to say something but was interupted by a voice in her head,   
  
~Yo Ryoko, don't fight kay?~  
~She's piss'n me off, you don't understand.~  
~Well...you want Tenchi, right? Try this, apologize to Aeka and say you don't wanna fight then Smile at Tenchi.~ Kijo smiled to her as she bit down on some rice.  
  
"Sorry Aeka, I don't feel like fighting with you." Ryoko forced out as smooth as she could then Smiled to Tenchi with a wink. Everyone froze and droped their chopsticks except Kijo, Washu, and Ryoko. Kijo giggled as the other composed themselfs. Tenchi smiled back at Ryoko as if to say 'Good Job'. Aeka was a little peeved at this. 1 Ryoko 0 Aeka.  
  
  
*After Dinner, Tenchi, Aeka, Ryoko, Kijo, & Washu sat in the living room as Sasami played with RyoChan upstairs.*  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa...slow down. Now let me get this straight," Tenchi stood up and looked at the black and cyan haired girl who has been telling a shorter version of what she explained while in the lab, "Me and Ryoko have you, later in life," Kijo glanced at Aeka that second and saw her cringe a little," Then Kagato, not the one i fought, but his second body person, kiddnaps you then kills us,and trains you to steal Tsunami. But you come back here to warn us. So why didn't you just goto the umm.. furture er... past i mean, at the point when Kagato attacks us?"  
  
Kijo sighed the replied, "I'm not that strong. Besides I can't fight him." Kijo looked away from the group. Ryoko sat up from leaning back on the couch, she felt something about Kijo... like there was something she was hiding.  
  
"But if you are not strong enough, why would he plan to use you to attack Jurai?" Aeka asked. Kijo only shrugged her way.  
  
"Hold on, you said something about 5 wings and Jurai powers." Everyone looked to Washu.  
  
" 5? But Tenchi can only control the Light Hawk Wings and he has three and Tsunami can control 10." Aeka stated the fact.  
  
"Yes that's true. Kijo's the child of TEnchi so she should beable to control them aswell, I found a file in the back of her mind, it was locked securely. When i unlocked it she went into a trance. Apperently, her body isn't capable to handle that file, but with some certain training or mind control she'd beable to control her body to wield that tremendous power within the file." Washu explained  
  
"What are you saying Washu? That Kijo can create 5 Light Hawk Wings?" Tenchi asked kinda loudly.  
  
Washu nodded but added, "Not on her own though. Kagato might put a mind control over her in order to use that power." Kijo leaned against the glass window as she stared out in to the night befallen world.  
  
"But how did he know of her powers?" Aeka questioned the Genius.  
"Plus, why does he want Tsunami?" Tenchi added.  
  
Before Washu could awnser Kijo spoke, "He didn't know, i showed him." She kept her eyes on the lake outside the masaki home. "I should have told you earlier, but i was afraid you wouldn't believe me. He didn't know about my powers till about a week before the 'Mission Jurai', while training i grew angry about something he had said, i'm not sure what it was but i wanted to stop training and i some how formed the wings nearly destroying Sason and the 1/2 a planet next to us. He locked it away, but the file you found Washu was a fake, an imitation. He planted it there to give off false signals. To throw anyone off who found it. Also he wants Tsunami to find someone who isn't suppose to be found. Appearently Tsunami is a Goddess, and is connected to other Goddesses."  
  
Everyone sat quietly but Kijo wasn't finished. "I recieved a message or a dream message from someone the night Kagato found out about my "Gifted Talent", She told me to goto the past and save my real family. And to protect the universe. At first i thought 'Yeah right! Me save the universe? What a typical plot for a story" Kijo laughed halfheartedly,"But then she showed me what it would look like if i didn't." She grimaced with pain. Kijo brought her hand up and pressed her fingers against the glass as if she wanted to touch the lake that reflected the full moons light, she acted as if she couldn't touch something that was only yards away and bawld up her fist and tapped it against the glass. "i'm here to warn you."  
  
"One question, you said you planned on coming here but how did you get here?" Ryoko finally asked a question.  
  
"The lady in my dream told me to meet her on the oppisite part of the ship where Kagato slept. so the night before the mission i snuck to the front of the ship and she somehow opened a portal for me." Kijo turned around to face the group.  
  
"Okay try this, How can you create 5 when Tenchi can only create 3?" Ryoko threw at her. Kijo looked stunned but couldn't awnser.  
  
"Ehem" Everyone turned or shifted their bodies to see Yosho standing in the living room door. "I can explain that." Yosho walked over near Kijo, so the others didn't have to change positions to see him. "Ryoko too can create the Light Hawk Wings." He said bluntly as everyone went wide eyed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Yosho smiled, "Somehow she has the power in her gems. Miss Washu's Gems are connected to the Jurain power. To tell you all, Ryoko is what's keeping my life force stable." Everyone looked to Ryoko. Unsure herself she looked to Yosho then frightfuly looked to Washu, who seemed to be thinking of something that made Ryoko wanna run.  
  
Aeka stared at Ryoko then looked up to her brother, "So Ryoko is keeping you alive? But how?"  
  
"She is giving power to Funaho."  
  
'Wow, so...' Tenchi began to think to himself as he looked at Ryoko, 'If she left when i let her out Grandfather would probably be dieing right now? I'm really glad she stayed.' He smiled just as Ryoko saw him staring at her. Ryoko looked away almost turning all red.  
  
Something caught Kijo and Yosho's attention toward the stairs, it was Sasami she looked a little worried but was Smiling, "Excuse me but Tsunami says she would like to join the conversation."  
  
  
The group now found them outside in the cool crisp air of the night standing at the egde of the lake. A woman of conventionally accepted elements of beauty appeared at the foot of Sasami. Wearing a beautiful Jurai gown. Tsunami looked over to Kijo and smiled. Kijo could only gaze in wonder.  
  
"Hello Kijo." Tsunami greeted in her sweet voice.  
"You... you're...You're the one from my dream, you sent me here!" Kijo studdered, "Why am i here, what ... i mean Who is it the Kagato wants from you?" She questioned the goddess in the water.  
  
"I shall tell you..." Tsunami started to begin.  
  
"Now why would you wanna do such a thing? When she'll find out soon enough!" A new voice called out. The group turned to see a dark figure sitting on the roof. His short spikey silver hair shown brightly in the moonlight. Tenchi and Ryoko got into a fighting stance as the man stood, slid down the roof then jumped onto the grass several feet away from the Tenchi gang. The newcomer stood 5'09", he was very handsome and young looking, but very strong aswell. He wore a blue cloak over a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green shirt. His eyes were covered by a pair of shades. A grin crossed his face.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next:   
  
I know ... short. But i'm getting confused on what to do because i want to do several things but they won't fit together. My friend is going to kill me if i don't finish it, plus she wants more on 'Heaven and Earth', and i still have to finish 'Ryoko's Past Life', but I LOVE this one. I can't write worth shit but i try to write down what i see how i see things happening. Oh and sorry about any Typos!!!  
=^-^= Niyow  
*Updated* is it less confusing? 


	7. He Returns From Death Sorta

I don't own Tenchi Muyo!!!--(Except Kijo)  
Cont. from "Gifted Talent"  
  
~Linking~  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"He Returns From Death... Sorta"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\   
  
"Kijo, come here." Said the man. Kijo froze. Her legs felt as heavy as cement. Ryoko and Tenchi came into her view as they stood in front of her.  
  
"No you don't!" Ryoko yelled in anger as she fitted into her black and red war suit and formed her sword in her hands. Yosho, Aeka and Washu rushed over to protect Sasami. Tenchi also suited up in to his first stage outfit.  
  
Kagato glared at the two as he repeated in a calm voice, "Come here Kijo!"  
  
Kijo stared wide eyed, "How...how'd you get here? How'd you find me?! Who are you after?" confusion laced her questions.  
  
"You'll find out soon Ki now please come here." Kagato said in a honest voice as he extended a hand. After a few seconds, with his other hand he pulled out something from his pocket then tossed it to Kijo. Her arm shot up in front of her face catching the item. Opening her palm she now held a crimson jewel. Kijo tightened her grip on it as Tenchi and Ryoko turned just in time to see it appear on her right wrist.  
  
"Whoa, Kijo you have one of Ryoko's gems!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, she was born with that one!" Kagato informed them.  
  
"But how?! The gems can't be duplicated!" Washu said stunned.  
  
"Through birth it can, the Gems were...er...heh, are in Ryoko's DNA. And natrually would be in Kijo's." He felt good at his malicious satisfaction that he knew something Washu did not. "Now come here Ki." A ship began to decend upon them, as Kagato motioned for Kijo to walk over there. But she didn't move.  
  
Kijo's hands shook, confusin set in. Thoughts ran wildly through her head. 'Should i go? What if i don't, will he kill everyone? Will he kill me? What does he want? Who? Can't he do this on his own? Why can't i leave him? Why am I afraid?'  
  
Yosho could not see Kijo's face, but he could feel that she was at a loss.  
  
"Washu, can you get us inside?" He whispered to the genius without moving his head and barely moving his lips.  
"Certainly" She replied.  
"Tenchi!" Yosho hollered in his deep voice, "Protect those two!"  
Washu quickly transported Yosho, Sasami, Aeka, and herself into the safety of her lab.  
  
Kagato snickered to himself, "I'll get them later."  
  
"NO you won't, you touch my family and you die!" Tenchi threated.  
  
"Now now Tenchi, i'm only here to take whats mine." Kagato grinned Kijo's way.  
  
"I'm sorry but i can't allow that." Ryoko turned to Kijo, "Go inside." She noticed she had curled her head down and her arms were protecting it.   
  
Tenchi fully turned to her, the energy part of the sword faded away. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kijo are you okay?"  
  
Kijo pushed him away then bolted past Ryoko and Tenchi. Halting a few feet from Kagato. "WHY?! Why'd you kill my Parents?!" She screamed.  
  
A suprised look crossed Kagato's face then faded back to a calm one. "Lets go Kijo, NOW!" He walked up to her and reached out but only to feel a force field. With a zap he pulled his arm back. "I'm not playing games, Kijo."  
  
"This is no game." Kijo sneered, "You kill my parents, then raise me to use me in some goose hunt for some person?! So tell me was there a 'Game' to begin with?!"  
  
"No" Kagato lowered his voice to a whisper, "I didn't plan for any of that to happen the way it did."  
  
Kijo thought for a moment then turned to Ryoko.  
  
~ Ryoko, I'll stop him. I'm gonna go, but i'll be back. ~  
  
Tenchi began to walk toward Kijo till Ryoko gabbed His arm.  
Kagato hadn't known about Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, Kijo and Washu's linking ability, So also Washu heard her plan. Kijo turned to Kagato, lowering her head she stood next to him. He evily grinned at the two several feet away and informed them, "I'll be back for Tsunami." a beam of light from Sason shown down upon Kagato and Kijo. The two drifted up to the ship.  
  
  
~On Sason~  
  
Kijo stood in the middle of a room, a light shining down on her. Beyond the light was total darkness. One voice spoke softly but in confusin, "Why? What did you think you could accomplish?"  
Kijo lowered her head but didn't speak. Slowly Kagato emerged from the dark in front of her. Kijo raised her head and straighted up, staring forward but not really looking at Kagato. He walked to the side of her. From his shoulders down he was covered by his cloak, he lifted his arm and threw that part of the cloak over his shoulder, revealing half his body. With his uncovered arm he reached out to her face. Placing his hand under her chin he turned her head to face him.  
  
She still had that distant look in her eye, "Look at me." Kagato demanded, in an instant the distant look was gone. Kagato let his hand fall back to his side causing the cloak to fall aswell. He sighed as he moved back in front of her. "What you did was uncalled for, but not useless. Now that we know 'That Child' is Tsunami, it'll save us the trouble of traveling and defeating the Jurai Army." He smirked as he pulled off his sunglasses. Kijo had never seen his eyes before, but she looked hard at 'em. Blue...dark blue with a thin lining of grey. She hid her smile, but he knew. Throwing the glasses to the side he began to talk again.  
  
"I 'Need' Tsunami, Kijo. She's the lead i need and want to the woman of my dreams." He gripped his fists. Kijo's heart failed to beat anymore when she heard "Woman of my dreams"  
  
"Get some rest, you'll need it tomorrow. You WILL help me get Sasami. And if you don't, I'll destroy them all."  
  
Kijo swallowed hard, "Yes Sir."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Next: Complete Flagrant  
  
Sorry i've been slow on this... i'm trying to fix it in a way. Work is taking most of my time.  
Hope you like it!! Gomen again for my lacking-ness. 


End file.
